pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tochter der See
"Tochter der See" ist das 14. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Alexasar und Kolgar begleiten Keira nach Kel'Thoras, eine Inselnation stolzer Seefahrer, um dort Verstärkung für den bevorstehenden Kampf um Northfield zu erbitten und neue Verbündete zu gewinnen. Die Situation dort erweist sich jedoch als schwierig, denn Keira wurde einstmals von der Insel verbannt und gilt als gefährliche Verräterin. Die Rattenfänger geraten ins Fadenkreuz schwerer interner Familienkonflikte von Haus Brightwater und müssen sich auch noch mit dem Hafenmeister auseinandersetzen, der seine eigenen Pläne für die Inselnation und die Familie Brightwater verfolgt. Zwar gelingt es Ihnen, endlich die Wahrheit über Keira's Vergangenheit aufzudecken und Ihre Unschuld letztlich sogar zu beweisen, doch als seine Pläne zu scheitern drohen, ergreift der intrigante Hafenmeister Dubois eine Gelegenheit, Keira's machtvolles Amulett zu stehlen, um es einem mächtigen Meeresdämon darzubieten, der wiederum die vollständige Vernichtung von Kel'Thoras plant. Ein gewaltiger Sturm zieht auf, als die Kreatur tatsächlich erscheint und nur die wahre "Tochter der See" allein kann den Untergang der Insel noch verhindern. Handlung Die Reise über das Meer dauert mehrere Tage, was besonders für Alec eine Qual ist, dessen Reisekrankheit sich schwer bemerkbar macht. Außerdem wird den beiden Rattenfängern rasch klar, dass Sie wohl mehrere Wochen bis nach Kel'Thoras brauchen werden und damit der Stadt keinesfalls mehr rechtzeitig zu Hilfe kommen können. Doch am vierten Tag der Seereise werden die Beiden schließlich Zeuge, wie Keira sich an den Bug des Schiffes stellt und dort, unter Zuhilfenahme des Ankermedaillons, welches Sie immer um den Hals trägt, einen gewaltigen Sturm heraufbeschwört, während die Seeleute das alte Lied der Tochter der See anstimmen, welches Alec und Kolgar bereits beim Fest im Schloss der Rechtschaffenheit gehört hatten. Der Sturm scheint gefühlte Stunden anzuhalten und verlangt dem Schiff und den Seeleuten alles ab. Als Er sich endlich legt und auch die Nebelschwaden sich wieder verziehen, bemerken Alec und Kolgar, dass Sie sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Küste von Kel'Thoras befinden und Keira es wohl scheinbar geschafft hat, diesen Sturm einzusetzen, um das Schiff in gewaltiger Geschwindigkeit übers Meer zu ziehen. Beiden wird klar, dass Sie wohl wahrlich die Verkörperung der Tochter der See ist. So fährt das Schiff schließlich in den Hafen von Kel'Thoras ein und geht dort vor Anker. Direkt am Hafen werden Sie vom Hafenmeister, einem wohlhabenden Zwerg namens Dubois, in Begleitung eines Bataillons Soldaten in Empfang genommen. Keira leistet keinen Widerstand und weist Ihre Leute an, es Ihr gleich zu tun. Während die Piraten unter Arrest gestellt werden und am nächsten Morgen sofort hingerichtet werden sollen, bringt Dubois Keira, Alec und Kolgar vor die Tore des Sitzes von Lord Thelen Brightwater, wo Dieser seine Tochter in Empfang nimmt. Nun zeigt sich, dass Keira weit mehr getan hat, als nur Ihr Erbe aufzugeben, um Zauberin zu werden: Sie scheint aus einer Seeschlacht gegen einen Meeresdämon geflohen zu sein, obgleich Sie die Erbin des Sturms ist und Ihrem Vater und Haus Brightwater den Sieg über diesen uralten Feind des Reiches hätte bringen können. Stattdessen soll Sie den Sturm, den Sie heraufbeschwor, genutzt haben, um zu fliehen. Ihr Vater und seine gesamte Flotte sind in der Folge vernichtet worden, ein Verlust, von dem sich die Insel bis heute nicht erholt hat. Thelen offenbart schließlich, dass Er fünf Jahre am Meeresgrund verblieb, ehe die Meeresgöttin Calypso selbst Mitleid mit Ihm hatte und Ihn zurückschickte, um sein Reich weiter zu regieren. Sehr zum Entsetzen von Alec und Kolgar leugnet Keira diese Vorwürfe nicht und versucht auch nicht, zu verhandeln oder sich zu erklären. Sie bittet Ihren Vater, Sie gefangen zu nehmen und nach den Regeln des Reiches zu bestrafen, doch im Gegenzug soll Er seine Flotte schicken, um Northfield zu Hilfe zu kommen. Thelen jedoch hat keinerlei Interesse daran, dem Königreich von Aurun zu helfen, hasst Er dieses Reich doch und würde niemals dabei helfen, die Ländereien des Overlord zu verteidigen. Auf Drängen seines Beraters und Hafenmeisters Dubois lässt Er Keira schließlich gefangen nehmen und einsperren, um über Sie später zu richten. Alec und Kolgar, die keine Verbrechen gegen das Reich begangen haben, werden Unterkünfte in der Stadt gegeben, um Sie als Gäste des Reiches zu beherbergen. Nachdem Dubois die beiden "Besucher" auf Anweisung des Lordadmirals in einer Taverne untergebracht hat, können Alec und Kolgar noch hören, wie Er beim Hinausgehen seine Soldaten anweist, alles für sein geplantes Treffen vorzubereiten. Kaum allein, beginnen die beiden Rattenfänger Pläne zu schmieden, um Keira noch vor der Verkündung des Urteils am nächsten Morgen zu befreien. Ihnen ist jedoch bewusst, dass Sie dazu die Hilfe von Vaira benötigen, mit der Sie bis dato jedoch noch nicht in Kontakt treten konnten. Ferner kommt Ihnen Dubois ablehnendes Verhalten und sein unbedingter Wille, dass Keira hingerichtet werden soll, komisch vor. So entscheiden sich die Beiden, dass Alec versuchen soll, in die Festung einzubrechen, um dort mit Vaira zu sprechen, während Kolgar Dubois beschatten und mehr über seine Motive und sein mysteriöses Treffen in Erfahrung bringen soll. Bei der Festung des Königshauses angekommen, zeigt sich jedoch, dass beide Pläne zum gleichen Ort führen, denn Dubois erwartet Vaira vor dem Tor und führt Sie von dort ins Zentrum der Stadt. So bleibt Alec und Kolgar nur, den Beiden gemeinschaftlich zu folgen. Tatsächlich können Sie unbemerkt bleiben und entdecken, dass Dubois und Vaira ein Art gehobenes Gasthaus betreten und sich dort einen Tisch suchen. Ohne einen konkreten Plan zu haben, folgen Alec und Kolgar ins Innere des edlen Gasthauses und nehmen sich dort einen Tisch. Um Vaira auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen und auch um zu hören, was Sie mit Dubois bespricht, bewegen sich Alec und Kolgar möglichst auffällig und jeweils unter einem anderen Vorwand immer wieder in die Nähe des Tisches der Beiden, bis Vaira garantiert auf Sie aufmerksam geworden ist. Da sie es geschickt anstellen, können Sie einige Gesprächsteile mithören: So hat Dubois, aus einem scheinheiligen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit heraus, das Interesse, Keira unbedingt hinrichten zu lassen. Sobald Vaira dann die Erbin von Kel'Thoras geworden ist, plant Er, sie zu ehelichen, um selbst Lordadmiral über die Insel werden zu können. Doch sein Vorschlag geht nicht auf, denn obgleich Dubois sich für eine äußerst gute Partie hält, sieht Vaira das anders und ist auch nicht gewillt, Ihre ältere Schwester einfach so sterben zu lassen. Sie wird wütend und verlässt letztlich die Taverne, gefolgt von Alec und Kolgar, die Sie auf den Straßen zur Rede stellen. Nun aber sieht auch Dubois, dass die beiden unliebsamen "Besucher" herumschnüffeln und erkennt, dass Er die Rattenfänger loswerden muss. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Festung berichten Alec und Kolgar ihrer Gefährtin dann, was sich in der Zwischenzeit zugetragen hat und was für einen Plan Keira mit Ihrer Rückkehr verfolgt. Vaira ist sofort dabei, Ihre Schwester retten zu wollen und sieht Ihre Mutter als einzige Chance dazu. So nimmt Sie Alec und Kolgar mit ins Innere der Burg, was nun auch Dubois nicht verhindern kann, wenn die Tochter des Lordadmirals persönlich die beiden Rattenfänger mit hineinnimmt. Dort treffen die Drei dann auf Carrine Brightwater, die Gemahlin von Thelen und Mutter von Keira und Vaira. Diese erzählt den Rattenfängern Ihre Sicht der Dinge und dass Sie schon vor Keira's Flucht aus dem Königreich versucht hatte, Ihren Gemahl davon zu überzeugen, dass sie eine richtige Ausbildung benötigt, um Ihre mächtigen, magischen Fähigkeiten kontrollieren zu lernen. Da Thelen den Zauberern jedoch misstraut, hat Er dies immer abgelehnt. Für Sie war Keira's Flucht nur die logische Konsequenz aus Thelen's Sturheit. Zugleich gesteht Sie, dass Sie es war, die einige Jahre später auch Vaira die Flucht ermöglich hat, damit beide Töchter Ihr Schicksal erfüllen und große Zauberinnen werden können. Nun sieht Sie der Hinrichtung Ihrer ältesten Tochter entgegen und hadert mit dieser Aussicht und Ihren vergangenen Entscheidungen. Alec und Kolgar versprechen, die Hinrichtung um jeden Preis zu verhindern. Doch als Sie nur kurz nach dem Gespräch vor die Tore der Burg treten, warten dort bereits Dubois und ein ganzes Bataillon Soldaten. Dubois beschuldigt die Rattenfänger, Ihn angegriffen und schwer verletzt zu haben, was eine Wunde an seinem Oberkörper belegen soll. Da Alec und Kolgar Fremde sind, glauben Ihnen die Soldaten nicht und nehmen Beide gefangen. Alec erkennt darin jedoch eine Chance, noch einmal vor dem Morgen mit Keira zu sprechen, um Ihre Sicht der Dinge zu hören und lässt sich letztlich widerstandslos gefangen nehmen. Auch Kolgar willigt ein und so werden die beiden Rattenfänger in das große Gefängnis der Stadt verbracht. Im Gefängnis angekommen, planen Alec und Kolgar des Nachts einen zeitweisen Ausbruch, um mit Keira sprechen zu können. Überall im Gefängnis ist zu hören, wie Sie das Lied der Tochter der See singt, welches Sie scheinbar wörtlich auf sich überträgt. Beim Versuch, den Wächter zu täuschen und außer Gefecht zu setzen, zeigt sich jedoch, dass auch Dieser ein Anhänger Keira's ist und die Möglichkeit einer Befreiung selbst in Erwägung zieht. Durch Verhandlungen können Alec und Kolgar erreichen, dass die Wache die Beiden eine Stunde aus der Zelle lässt und für eine Ablenkung der anderen Wächter sorgt, damit die Rattenfänger genug Zeit erhalten, um mit Keira sprechen zu können. Dank der Hilfe des Wachmannes erreichen Alec und Kolgar dann tatsächlich die Zelle von Keira und stellen Sie zur Rede. Beide fordern nun, dass Keira Ihr Schweigen brechen und endlich Ihre Sicht der Dinge darlegen soll. Nur mit Mühe lässt sich Keira darauf ein, als Sie hört, welchen Schmerz Ihre Entscheidung bei Ihrer Schwester und Mutter anrichtet. So erzählt Sie den Rattenfängern Ihre Version der Geschichte: Von Geburt an mit dem Talent gesegnet, den Sturm kontrollieren zu können, sollte Keira das Erbe von Haus Brightwater antreten und mit dem Emblem des Meeres den Sturm gegen die Feinde des Königreichs einsetzen. Als sich dieser Feind in Form eines Meeresdämons erhob, zog Thelen seine Flotte zusammen und setzte Diese gegen den Feind in Bewegung, mit der Aussicht, dass Keira während der Schlacht Ihre Kräfte nutzen und den Feind vernichten würde. Doch der Plan ging nicht auf, da die damals noch sehr junge Keira, wie von Ihrer Mutter befürchtet, Ihre Kräfte nicht kontrollieren konnte. Es gelang Ihr, den Sturm zu beschwören, doch konnte Sie diesen nicht lenken und verlor die Kontrolle darüber. Der Sturm begann sogleich, die Schiffe zu zerstören und half dem Feind mehr, als Ihn zu schwächen. So musste Keira mit ansehen, wie Ihre eigenen Schiffe durch Ihre Kräfte versenkt wurden. Als Sie den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte, befahl Sie den Rückzug und verschwand, mit der Absicht, nie wieder nach Kel'Thoras zurück zu kehren. Ihr Vater sah in seinen letzten Momenten nur das Schiff seiner Tochter auf den Ozean entschwinden und musste davon ausgehen, dass Sie den Sturm nutzte, sich abzusetzen und entgegen seines Verbots zur Winterhold Akademie zu reisen, um Zauberin zu werden. Da Sie nun die Wahrheit kennen, verspricht Alec, dass Er nicht zulassen wird, dass Keira etwas geschieht und dass Er Ihre Hoffnung erfüllen und die unsinnige Fehde zwischen den Mitgliedern von Haus Brightwater beenden wird. Wie mit dem Wachmann besprochen, kehren Alec und Kolgar dann in Ihre Zelle zurück, um sich auf den Tag der Hinrichtung vorzubereiten. Am nächsten Morgen, werden Keira, Alec, Kolgar und die Piraten auf dem Platz vor der Festung vorgeführt, um Ihrer Strafe entgegen zu sehen. Lordadmiral Thelen Brightwater benennt die Sünden der einzelnen Parteien vor allen Bewohnern der Insel, die zur Hinrichtung gekommen sind. Als Er den Gefangenen dann letzte Worte gestattet, spricht Alec über die Wahrheit jener Nacht, die Er von Keira gehört hat. Als Er damit endet, zögert der Lordadmiral kurz, ist jedoch nach wie vor nicht überzeugt. Der Name "Dayne" hat auf Kel'Thoras kein Gewicht, sodass Alec's Worte wenig glaubhaft klingen. Erst, als Er hört, dass Alec zu den Wächtern des Nordens gehört und mit dem Haus Dùrel eine besondere Verbindung teilt, welche Er respektiert, hält Er inne und ist gewillt, den Worten des Kriegspriesters zu glauben. Er prüft Alec's Angaben, indem Er Ihn nach dem Oberhaupt des Hauses Dùrel befragt. Als Alec darauf eine richtige Antwort weiß, ist Er gewillt, Diesem zu glauben und seine Entscheidung zu überdenken. Dubois mischt sich jedoch ein und verweist auf die Gesetze des Reiches, die eine Hinrichtung verlangen würden. In letzter Instanz wendet sich Alec dann an die versammelten Bewohner und fragt diese, ob sie die Hinrichtung von Keira für richtig halten. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung sind es genau die Piraten, die am lautesten grölen und dies verneinen. Nun zeigt sich, dass es sich bei diesen Männern um Teile der ehemaligen Crew von Keira's Schiff handelt, die einst mit ihr ins Exil zogen und Piraten wurden, als Sie die schreckliche Nacht überstanden hatten. Sie bestätigen Alec's Geschichte bei der Ehre der Seeleute und dem Namen von Calypso, einen Schwur, den der Lordadmiral nicht ignorieren kann. Langsam erkennt Thelen die Richtigkeit der Worte von Alec und spricht sich mit seiner Tochter aus. Diese nutzt Ihre Magie, um ihrem Vater in einer Illusion zu zeigen, was in jener Nacht aus Ihrer Sicht wirklich geschehen ist. Als Er dies sieht, lenkt der Lordadmiral schließlich ein. Es kommt zu einer Versöhnung und das Urteil wird tatsächlich aufgehoben. Als Er erkennt, dass seine Pläne gescheitert sind, reagiert Dubois unerwartet: Er entreißt Keira das Emblem um Ihren Hals und flüchtet, zuerst zu Fuß, dann mittels Pferd, in Richtung Strand. Die Rattenfänger machen sich, begleitet von Thelen, Keira und Vaira, sofort an die Verfolgung, können den abtrünnigen Hafenmeister jedoch nicht erreichen, ehe Dieser am Strand ankommt. Während der Verfolgungsjagd über die Insel verfinstert sich der Himmel und ein gewaltiger Sturm scheint aufzuziehen. Am Strand angekommen, flüchtet Dubois über den Steg in Richtung Ozean. Und tatsächlich erhebt sich vor Ihm aus dem Wasser die entsetzliche Gestalt eben jenes Meeresdämons, den Haus Brightwater über eine so lange Zeit nicht besiegen konnte und gegen den die Flotte in jener Schicksalsnacht in die Schlacht zog. Dubois steht mit dieser Kreatur im Bunde und sollte für Sie wohl die Tochter der See töten, um im Gegenzug den Posten des Lordadmirals zu erhalten. Nun will Er seinem Meister zumindest das Medaillon bringen, um Keira's Kräfte unkontrollierbar zu machen. Kolgar's beherztes Eingreifen ist es jedoch, dass diesen Plan vereitelt: Er hechtet auf den Steg, wirft den anderen Zwerg zu Boden und liefert sich mit Diesem eine wilde Rauferei, direkt vor den Füßen des Dämons. Als Dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zwerge richtet, greift auch Alec ein und nutzt seine göttliche Magie, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Kreatur auf sich zu lenken. So erlangt Kolgar genügend Zeit, um das Medaillon aus Dubois Kontrolle zu entreißen. Letztlich gelingt es Kolgar tatsächlich, das Medaillon zu erlangen und es Keira wieder auszuhändigen. Diese kommt Alec daraufhin zu Hilfe, indem Sie Ihre Sturmmagie entfesselt. Unter Zuhilfenahme des Medaillons erzeugt Sie zunächst einen Schutzschild für Ihre Kameraden vor den Angriffen des Feindes und ruft dann einen gewaltigen Kraken aus den Tiefen herbei, der den Meeresdämon umwickelt und letztlich mit sich in die Tiefe zieht. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass es den gewaltigen Dämon bezwingt, ist klar, dass die Kreatur vorerst nicht wieder auftauchen wird. Mit vereinten Kräften haben die Rattenfänger damit die Insel gerettet und das Komplott des Dubois aufgedeckt. Dieser wird von Kolgar aus dem Wasser gezogen, da Er nicht schwimmen kann und somit gnädiger Weise gerettet. Thelen Brightwater bestraft den abtrünnigen Hafenmeister zuletzt damit, dass Er fortan als Erster Maat auf dem Schiff von Keira selbst dienen soll, damit das Meer dereinst über sein Schicksal entscheiden wird. Da der Zwerg Keira nicht ausstehen kann und das Meer hasst, ist diese Strafe schlimmer als der Tod. Schließlich und endlich heißt Thelen seine Tochter wieder willkommen und diese ist nun bereit, Ihren Posten an der Seite Ihres Vaters und Ihres Volkes wieder einzunehmen. Als erste Amtshandlung bittet Sie Ihren Vater darum, die Truppen zu mobilisieren und Northfield in der Stunde der Not zur Hilfe zu eilen. Tatsächlich willigt der Lordadmiral nun in das Vorhaben seiner Tochter ein und erklärt sich bereit, sich diesem Kampf selbst anzuschließen. Gemeinsam mit Keira, Alec und Kolgar will Er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Northfield machen. Auch Vaira meldet sich nun zu Wort und fordert, sich der Gruppe wieder anschließen zu dürfen. Sie will nicht allein auf der Insel bleiben, während Familie und Freunde in den Kampf ziehen. Trotz aller Bedenken Ihrer Familie willigen diese schließlich ein und so schließt sich die junge Zauberin der Gruppe wieder an. Gemeinsam bricht die Flotte noch am selben Tag in Richtung des Königreichs von Aurun auf. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Vaira Brightwater Antagonisten * Dubois (Erstauftritt) * Unbekannter Meeresdämon (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Keira Brightwater * Thelen Brightwater (Erstauftritt) * Carrine Brightwater (Erstauftritt) * Calypso (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Die Handlung weist in Teilen starke Parallelen zu einem Teil der Handlung von "World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth" auf, von welcher dieses Kapitel auch stark inspiriert ist. * Alec und Kolgar versuchen zunächst, mit der Taktik des kranken Gefangenen aus der Zelle auszubrechen, scheitern damit aber, da die Wache Ihnen einen so alten Trick nicht abnimmt. * Das namensgebende Lied der "Tochter der See" wird in diesem Kapitel mehrmals gespielt. Es ist eine abgewandelte Version des gleichnamigen Lieds, welches im Video "Kriegsbringer: Jaina" von "World of Warcraft" zu hören ist. * Es wird etabliert, dass der Anhänger von Keira ein Katalysator für Ihre Macht ist und selbst über große Kräfte verfügt. Ob Vaira's Anhänger über dieselben Fähigkeiten verfügt oder nur ein identisch aussehendes Accessoire ist, wird hier jedoch nicht eingehender thematisiert.